badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Jeff the Killer Takes Manhattan
Author's note: this story is totally original and badass, if anyone of u dong suckers want 2 fite me, 1v1 me in Evolve Stage 2 Beta bro! Jeff was a young boy who lived in a nice neighborhood with his family-- yeah yeah we all read the story, please continue without giving me a tumor, and as you could tell I'm indeed... American. (I write like and asshole on purpose) Jeff had just slaughtered another victim. "Man, I really wanna join Isis." He said, as blood splattered all over his face. Jeff looked at the corpse of a hooker on the ground. "That's for taking my money before the blowjob, bitch." Jeff said, thinking that a laugh track would follow his "witty" dialogue. Jeff soon walked out of the strip club, a popular one, known as "The Strip Club that was mentioned only once but will not be mentioned ever again". Jeff saw cop cars surrounding the club. However, Jeff was smart; he knew the meaning of the semicolon. So Jeff decided to hide in the alleyway. He looked around for some bricks to punch but suddenly a sharp voice blurted out, "Yo dude! You lookin like a drug dealer." A stereotypical black man said. "I don't have time for your shit, racial slur!" Jeff groaned. "I ain't got time for your shit either, now gimme my methanweedemine cocaineroin opioid pills or me and my bois are gon fuck you up!" Jeff walked up to the man and picked him up by his throat like the wendigo from Until Dawn when it kills Sam. "Listen here, cunt; I ain't got time for shitty shit shit, bull friggin horse shit. I'll help you get your drugs and we can get high together." "Okay... just... aggh," The man said in his anime-esque dialogue, "Just put me down Okiku, and I'll help you kill more hookers." Jeff looked at the man, realizing who he was. "No, it can't be." He thought as he dropped the man/ Jeff said, "JC... the Hyena?" "Yes, it is I, JC the Hyena." The man said as he took off a face mask, revealing that he was not black. "Holy mother of cunt fuck!" Jeff screeched Toby screeching noise. "Let's rob a bank like mobsters and steal shit so we look badass." Jeff said. "Yes, Papi." JC replied. "What the fuck?" Jeff snarled. Jeff then broke the fourth wall and said, "Man, this bitch is into some kinky shit!" Witty. Jeff killed JC in the most gruesome way possible, hyper realistic blood flying everywhere. Jeff the killer proceeded to swim across the river, towards Manhattan; thinking that he would cause a rampage like the t-rex in The Lost World. Author's note: this story was obviously meant as a joke, and if you want a part 2 with intentionally bad spelling and pasta tense swaps, then make sure to leave your thoughts in the comments. Thanks for reading this piece of shit story. I really appreciate it. Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Jeff the Killer Category:Engwish